fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fable III/Archive 1
Interesting... -Dex 23:29, 8 December 2008 (UTC) He better not rush it this time!--Unknown-Undead, 13:00, 10 February 2009 (UTC) he thinks celebs make the game better....they don't. I wonder I wonder how many years it will be in the future and if you meet rose in i like you meet theresa in fable 2, I hope its not too far in 4 or 5 we'll probably be in present day or farther maybe. Carter1 08:16, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :Just wait and see. I hope it's not far into the future; modern or futuristic environments would take the fantasy out of the game. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 12:35, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :But then agian, Fantasy elements in science fiction have been done beforehttp://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars. Drsdino 03:26, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Fable 3 is set 50 years after Fable 2 it has already been stated. Alpha Lycos I wonder what this golden key does?--TheJman 19:30, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Golden Key * I can't seem to find anything at all on the golden key, the only website that refrences it is Red vs. Blue, which, laughably enough, links here, I'm going to remove it, if someone can find a source for it, feel free to bring it back up. ''Kal Rayce'' 05:17, 23 June 2009 (UTC) **Can we please not add anything that isn't from the Lionhead's website or from an interview with creditable persons? --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:58, 23 June 2009 (UTC) **What is the Golden Key anyway? ::*It's probably a fictional form of a Silver Key -- AzemOcram 01:59, June 6, 2010 (UTC) This is just an idea... Maybe Fable 3, 4, and 5 aren't in the future of fable 2 but maybe the past of fable 1. What I mean is maybe the next fable games are placed in the Old Kingdom 17:29, 16 August 2009 (UTC) A prequel you mean? (And please, SIGN YOUR COMMENTS!) Drsdino 21:12, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Yes maybe one or more the next fable games are set in the Old Kingdom as preparation for the final fable game or the infamous secret project. If only there was something that we could use to contact the creator to try to get constant updates on the creation of the games.If there is anything like that please let me know 17:29, 16 August 2009 (UTC) So I think that Fable III will develop in the nearly future of Fable II, and as they cannot change the maps a lot, I believe they'll reveal the eastern part of Albion (maybe called Aurora, as said by Theresa in See the Future?). The Archon's Dream 22:52, 16 August 2009 All I know is that I hope they take that 'Knocked out' feature out, not being able to lose almost takes away it's right to be called a game in my opinion.Papayaking 20:15, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Fable III takes place 50 years after Fable II. Also I doubt they would do a prequel to Fable I as it would pretty much be the same events as Fable I and II since they are inadvertanly repeats of history if you learn the history of Albion: William Black takes on Jack of Blades and pretty much defeats him which the Hero does in Fable I, The Archon creates the Spire and makes a wish shattering Albion which is what the Hero in Fable III stops happening once more. --Alpha Lycos 22:45, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Northern Wastes possible return? I was reading a book in Fable and it states that the inhabitants of the Northern Wastes will awaken when Albion is under the rule of one man once again, even though Fable III might not have been thought up at the time it could be possible that the Northern Wastes will make a return in Fable III as it has you become king thus meaning Albion would be under the rule of one man/woman once more. This is just a theory though. --Alpha Lycos 07:04, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Could be. But, it is just speculation at the moment and until it is proven, it shouldn't go in the article. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 09:31, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :I know. Thats why I put it only in the Discussion page. Don't want the main articles to be filled with wrongful info. --Alpha Lycos 09:33, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I heard that the game will start with the player near the Oracle. 13:37, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :See Talk:Snowspire Oracle for possible explanation. --Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) 15:03, February 16, 2010 (UTC) theen wouldnt it had returned in fable 2? User:Barr65 If it's not in the main game I hope it becomes a DLC, But it would be a large city by present time in Albion, and it would need it's own quests, apart from Jack, there was never much that could threaten the place, maybe something to do with the Necropolis? like a mass legion of the undead led by summoners, that would be cool, not much story but ALOT of zombie-killing Agow95 11:59, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Senser crap Dude thats just fucking stuped to use that project natel shit, I mean thats why I dont want the god damn Wii. I do not want to be up and moving late at night when I just want to play Fable III. I even have a friend thats in a god damn wealchiar, how is he gonna play fable III now!-- Noname the hero 22:29, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Firstly, please refrain from swearing. Secondly, it will probably be an extra feature and you will probably be able to use the normal controller too. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 22:39, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Ever heard of pushin play?--rozal hem 'nirif ammI 03:01, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Pushin wha? I Just hope they have a remote port! -- Noname the hero 23:51, December 1, 2009 (UTC) pushing play uses the remote instead of swinging your arm around. It's used in SSBB, if you've heard of it.--rozal hem 'nirif ammI 00:35, December 2, 2009 (UTC) I doubt that the project Natal thing will be the only way of playing Fable III. Even with the Wii you don't have to move around when playing games, some people just sit there moving their arms or using the remotes as a joystick.--Alpha Lycos 04:31, December 2, 2009 (UTC) 1. Learn to spell. (natel-natal, wealchiar-wheelchair, and the most funny one of all, stuped-stupid HAHAHAHA. I could go on forever) 2. Stop swearing. 3. Based off of the fact that we can see Peter Molyneux playing the game with no Natal whatsoever, it's possible that he might have been fibbing a bit when he said that it would be incorporated in Fable 3 at all. Fishguru 23:00, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Natal will be an optional feature most likely, it would make sense. Agow95 09:12, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Agow95 Which hero is the parent? I know that they've said that your parent in Fable 3 is your hero from Fable 2, but as soon as they say more about that it'd be nice if someone could post it up. What if you created multiple heroes, is really the question here. 23:52, January 13, 2010 (UTC) It will probably be similar to the way they handled it in Fable 2, which is to say take the "Good" storyline and call it canon for Fable 3. ---- [[User:Nimmirraj|Nimmirraj]] 00:20, January 14, 2010 (UTC) They will likely give you the option to choose which of the Heroes that you played as with Fable 2 to be King (or Queen) in Fable 3. --Urias13{Talk} 05:09, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Most likely, you will be able to save several heroes to one profile like in Fable II, which means you could load one, some, all, or none of your files from Fable II.HeliosMaximus 06:17, March 17, 2010 (UTC) In Fable 2, they do keep saying that the Hero of Oakvale had the Sword of Aeons, so he killed Theresa...which isn't Good. Then again, Theresa came out fine. Thanks everyone :D 19:56, January 15, 2010 (UTC) They also say that the Hero fought Jack's dragon form but that was only for TLC which was made to add in features/story left out of the original game. Though there are many possibilities for explaining the events: The Hero kept the sword and killed Theresa but her Will power allowed her come back to life or allowed her to be reborn into a new body(keeping her mind and powers) causing her eyes to become the white blind eyes they are in Fable II. From what I have read about Fable III it will use a feature to search for saves from Fable II and take the story set for your alignment, allowing better canon--Alpha Lycos 11:41, January 16, 2010 (UTC) If I am not mistaken, there is another sword in TLC that looks almost exactly like the Sword of Aeons that you get if you DON'T kill Theresa. I believe it is called Avo's Tear. (It at least was modeled after the Sword of Aeons.) So it is a possibility that this is the story they are calling canon.HeliosMaximus 06:17, March 17, 2010 (UTC) My theory is that there gonna do the same thing they did for mass effect 2 and have you select a game and if you make a new one without a save file you get the crappy generic neutral story. Lieutenant Russ 20:28, March 3,word, */* Referer: http://fablef Albion in my Good and Pure savegame. If I import that, where the heck does the Tyrant come from? -- AzemOcram 06:53, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::That is indeed the question, which probably won't be answered until the release date is really close or you watch the first few scenes of Fable III when it comes out. --Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) 09:51, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :From what I understand you don't actually become ruler of Albion in Fable II as the title King(or Queen) is much like any other title. I mean if you keep the title Sparrow your not really a sparrow are you? I think the Tyrant comes from being a noble who forces his(or her) way into power and rules Albion. It never actually states that you become the ruler. In the vision yes it shows your Hero as King(or Queen) but it could be that future was changed by something as the future is never certain. Or it could be that future comes from "Another world" as Theresa says she sees other worlds then this one. But these are just my theories about it. Alpha Lycos 23:27, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Apparently from what i heard the hero from fable 2 "dies" and some tyrant dude takes over. Its your job to stop this new guy, i dont know though if theres any relation Lieutenant Russ 19:58, March 5, 2010 (UTC) They say that the tyrant did something bad to the Hero of Bower Lake, and that is why the new hero starts on his/her journey. So conceivably, the Hero of Bower Lake becomes the King/Queen, and then the tyrant kills the Hero of Bower Lake and takes over. Although, I personally think that when you get the King/Queen title, it doesn't actually mean you are king. After all, to be King you have to own everything, one of my characters did that without buying Brightwood Tower, Giles's Farm, any of the property in the cemetary,and the three T.O.B.Y related houses in bloodstone.HeliosMaximus 06:17, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :Now we know that we can import Fable II games and with "See the Future" we know that the Hero of Bower Lake is the father of the protagonist and antagonist of Fable III and became King. -- AzemOcram 02:02, June 6, 2010 (UTC) The Tyrant is actually the hero of fable III's older brother who inheritred the throne, and he is the guy who you overthrow Agow95 09:14, July 25, 2010 (UTC)Agow95 A thought for future games I was thinking that there could be another alignment meter. Lawful and Chaotic, like in D&D. For those of you unfamiliar with what I mean, lawful and chaotic refer to whether you adhere to the laws and standards of society. It is different from good and evil, though it is included in that alignment in Fable, but I feel separating the two would add more diversity to the current alignment system. 'Lawful Good: '''A lawful good character typically acts with compassion, and always with honor and a sense of duty. Lawful good characters may sometimes find themselves faced with the dilemma of whether to obey law or good when the two conflict - for example, upholding a sworn oath when it would lead innocents to come to harm - or conflicts between two orders, such as between their religious law and the law of the local ruler. ''This is much like a "philanthropist" in Fable II. 'Lawful Neutral: '''A lawful neutral character typically believes strong-----------------------7da3b9a60nor, order, rules and tradition, and often follows a personal code. Examples of lawful neutral characters might include a soldier who always follows orders, a judge or enforcer that adheres mercilessly to the word of the law, or a disciplined monk. Characters of this alignment are neutral with regard to good and evil. This does not mean that lawful neutral characters are amoral or immoral, or do not have a moral compass; but simply that their moral considerations come a distant second to what their code, tradition or law dictates. They typically have a strong ethical code, but it is primarily guided by their system of belief, not by a commitment to good or evil. '''Lawful Evil: '''Characters of this alignment show a combination of desirable and undesirable traits: while they typically obey their superiors and keep their word (trustworthy), they care nothing for the rights and freedoms of other individuals. Examples of this alignment include tyrants, devils, honorable but undiscriminating mercenary types, and soldiers who follow the chain of command but enjoy killing for its own sake. '''Neutral Good: '''A neutral good character is guided by his conscience and typically acts altruistically, without regard for or against Lawful precepts such as rules or tradition. A neutral good character may cooperate with lawful officials but does not feel beholden to them. A doctor that treats soldiers from both sides in a war would be considered neutral good. If trying to do a good deed and the law hinders them, they will without a doubt break the law in order to carry out the good deed. '''True Neutral: '''This alignment represents neutral on both axes, and tends not to feel strongly towards any alignment. Some neutral characters, rather than feeling undecided, are committed to a balance between the alignments. They may see good, evil, law and chaos as simply prejudices and dangerous extremes. A farmer whose only concern is to feed his family is of this alignment. ''This alignment is much like an "opportunist" in Fable II. 'Neutral Evil: '''Characters of this alignment are typically selfish and have no qualms about turning on their allies-of-the-moment. They have no compunctions about harming others to get what they want, but neither will they go out of their way to cause carnage or mayhem when they see no direct benefit to it. An example would be an assassin, who has little regard for formal laws but does not needlessly kill. A villain of this alignment can be more dangerous than either lawful or chaotic evil characters, since he is neither bound by any sort of honor or tradition nor disorganized and pointlessly violent.et project. If only there was soood character favors change for a greater good, disdains bureaucratic organizations that get in the way of social improvement, and places a high value on personal freedom, not only for oneself, but for others as well. '''Chaotic Neutral: '''A character of this alignment is an individualist who follows his or her own heart, shirks rules and traditions. They typically act out of self-interest, but do not specifically enjoy seeing others suffer. An unusual subset of chaotic neutral is "strongly chaotic neutral", describing a character who behaves chaotically to the point of appearing insane. Characters of this type may regularly change their appearance and attitudes for the sake of change, and intentionally disrupt organizations for the sole reason of disrupting a lawful construct. '''Chaotic Evil: '''Characters of this alignment tend to have little respect for rules, other peoples' lives, or anything but their own selfish desires. They typically only behave themselves out of fear of punishment. ''This is currenter 26, 2009 (UTC) NorthernII.'' So if you throw purity and corruption in there, you really have a lot of choices. The way it would work would be that every action, job etc. has an affect on all three scales (if only a neutral effect): morality, purity, and lawfulness. E.g. Bounty hunter jobs would push you towards lawful and nothing else. Assassination Jobs would push you towards evil and perhaps lawful as well. Freeing slaves would push you towards good, civilian displacement would push you towards evil ; lawful/chaotic effect would depend on whether slavery is legal or not. Stealing pushes you towards chaos, murder pushes you towards evil AND chaos. See the possibilities? Tell me what you think. '' I think this would be a good idea hopefully they do add another meter giving the character more diversity based on the decsions. Lieutenant Russ 19:27, March 18, 2010 (UTC) isn't the lawful/chaotic meter basically pure and corrupt though? Batjimi 17:41, May 4, 2010 (UTC) No, they are very different. Morality is whether you care about the well being of other people. Purity is how much you care about your own pleasures moreso than others' or your own health. Honor is whether or not you obey the law and are true to your word. For example, in the current system, breaking a promise or the law is considered evil, while keeping it is considered good. But lets say there is a camp of say, vampires that live in Albion. They stay away from people and mind their own business because people don't like them. (I don't read Twilight just so you know.) But people are afraid of them, so when you are trying to start your revelution against Logan, you promise to eradicate all the vampires. But later you meet the vampires and find out they are charming wonderful people who suck animal blood (but never kill them). You are having second thoughts about destroying them. Well you can either do the honorable thing and wipe them out like you promised, or you can do the moral thing and let them be free (or try and change people's opinions about them). I have effectively esablished the difference between honor and morality, yes? Now for purity. Let's say you are on Knothole Island, and the Chieftan asks for control of the weather chamber BEFORE you learn that he is going to add a tax because of it. You say that you will give him control of it. You get the ice totem and they he says everyone owes him 500 g a month because of the weather chamber. He offers you money to keep the promise. It is corrupt to take the money at the expense of others, but it is honorable because you had promised you would do it. It is pure to decline the bribe and not give him control, but it is not honorable because you are breaking your promise. I'll admit that last one is kind of weak, but that is more because I don't really understand how purity and honor can be confused. Purity is about selfishness and hedonism. Whereas honor is about loyalty, honesty, and respect for the law. HeliosMaximus (not logged in) Here's an example, in the fable 1 quest Murder with a Twist, you have to choose between killing the bandit or the guard. killing the bandit is good, killing the guard is evil. but it turns out that the guard is actually currupt (wanting the inheritance) and the bandit the pure, well maybe neutral or atleast less currupt. the honourable thing actually depends on what your code of honour is. if you're sworn to uphold your promises than you kill the bandit, but if you wish to stop curruption, you would kill the guard (also you might be pissed about being lied to). honour is a thing of personal choice, so making it an alignment could be tricky. though it could affect wether people are willing to follow you or not or how easily it is to convice people of you're intent to uphold your promiss during the first episode.Kre 'Nunumee 01:10, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Apearance I was wondering if experience is essentially scrapped how can you affect your appearance (ex: skill=tall, strength=muscles, and will=will lines). In the demos so far I have seen characters with very strong will lines so does anyone have any idea how they will allow you to affect your appearance without experience? On another not does anyone think you will be able to have halos without showing your "true self"? :I think that the appearance changes are made through continued use of each area now; if you use melee weapons a lot, then you will get stronger, if you use ranged weapons a lot then you will get taller, and if you use spells a lot you will get Will lines. As for the halo, I don't know. They may have decided to include that in the extreme morph as well. Also, I hope the extreme morph has a practical use, like affecting the outcome of a battle in some way, otherwise it's a bit pointless. --Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) 09:49, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Peter Molywhatshisname said that the extreme morph could be used in battle and to scare peaple if your evil alligned I think that they just won't have experience spheres showing up on screen, and that experience will be automatically gained rather than having it appear and you have to absorb it, like in pokemon. However in Fable II, experience was not what made you look strong, look tall, or have will lines, it was how many strength, skill and will abilities you had purchased. I tested this, I had a lot of will abilities maxed out, I deleted them all (I didn't save) and the will lines dissappeared.-- HeliosMaximus (not logged in) 01:55, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Bringing across a save I was playing Fable 2 when I had a thought, if you take the hero from that game and become their child in the new one, using the save game, does that mean that if the hero had a girl for a child you'd HAVE to play as that girl? Or do you think they'll take some liberties and just take across the deeds the hero performed? Batjimi 16:37 April15th 2010 i think that it'll just bring over the things you did in fable 2. as far as i know the character you play as in the 3rd game isn't born until some point in between the two games.Soul reaper magnum 16:27, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :^^ Yeah, if you've seen The Vision at the end of See the Future, you know that the child of the Hero that you play as in Fable III isn't born by the end of Fable II. The save is likely to focus on the main story choices, such as The Wish and the Shadow Court. --Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) 19:06, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Strenth, skill, and will I have been wondering what will be the battle system like how strength makes the hero more muscluar, skill makes him/her taller, and how learning will makes will lines? This is what I really want to know how will willpower (magic) be in Fable III like will it be like fable one with a mana bar or will the hero in fable 2 having a limitless amount of will which I thought was cool?Creator5000 17:25, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Will has got something to do with objects, including rings. There will be no 'mana bar' as there is no HUD, but that doesn't mean that willpower can't be drained as you use it. Molyneux has said that you will be able to charge spells infinitely if you use the objects correctly, and that you will be able to "weave" the spells with the objects, which could mean (using Fable II spells as an example) that you would be able to simultaneously cast a powerful inferno, a mid-level vortex and a weak(ish) shock all at the same time. :There are quite a few threads on Will at Lionhead's Fable III Forum. (Use the search bar instead of creating a new thread, the moderators and seasoned users there don't like new threads about old stuff.) --Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) 19:01, April 15, 2010 (UTC) i'd like to know how the no HUD thing will work, i mean not being able to see how much health you have left or not being able to see when you can use food items or potions i'd think that'd make battles too hard to manage.Soul reaper magnum 18:34, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Why'd you write it and delete it twice? I've restored it (the comment), since comments shouldn't really be removed from talk pages. If it's related to the section heading removing itself, all you need to do is edit the page again and write it back in. I'm surprised they haven't sorted that bug out yet, it's something to do with the Rich Text Editor. :As for what you said, I think they have said health will be shown with screen graphics, like the edges going red or something, as they do in FPS games. --Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) 21:47, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :PS. If you do want to remove your comment, you can strike it out like this. --E ya that's what the problem was and i didn't know how to fix it.Soul reaper magnum 04:50, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :For the sake of interest: a dev has stated on the Lionhead Forums that rings aren't being used anymore. It remains to see what magic objects are being used instead. (The focus remains on the objects.) --Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) 10:26, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I like how in Fable 2 your hero had a limitless supply of will and I like most of the spell and how it made will lines. What I didn't like was how each spell had a area and target effect and the charging affect. I heard via forum that the new hero will have a limitless supply of will in Fable three but nothing about spells yet.Creator5000 01:08, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Possible mod saving Maybe the creators will allow you to upload all the data from BOTH Fable and Fable II, then players will have an easier time buying all the necessary stuff to move on in the game. I think it would be a sick addition to the game. :This is a stupid idea. How the heck could they connect it to Fable when that was a Xbox original game? They can only link games via save if they are both from the same console. As has been stated many times before, Fable III will read the save(s) of Fable II and cause changes to the gameplay via that. 10:23, April 17, 2010 (UTC) : :Don't dismiss the fact that an Xbox original game can be played AND saved onto the Xbox 360. Also take a look at Nintendo, with pokemon, starting with nintendo 64 they made a game able to connect with gameboy colour, made the gameboy advance and gamecube so their compatible with each other, same goes with gameboy advance cartridge on the nintendo DS for awhile taking it a step further with the wii making THAT compatible with the nintendo ds. I am pretty sure that Lionhead along with microsoft will be able to do something with a game for the Xbox 360(Fable 3) make something happen with data from Xbox original (Fable 1) ::Yeah, they probably could do something with an Xbox Original save. Let's not get carried away though, they're not going to. The only thing that will influence across is saves from Fable II. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 20:38, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :But how you played fable would affect how you played fable 2 and thus would make parts of fable 2 impossible, such as if you killed theresa and thus you would have died in the street below fairfax castleKre 'Nunumee 18:34, August 1, 2010 (UTC) : The hero was good in the canon. he didnt kill theresa and destroyed jack of blade's mask-- AwesomeGordo 21:39, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Which is what i intended to say, you cant possibly bring over those saves because of how you would have affected the world of fable 2 n fable 3Kre 'Nunumee 21:44, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Good point, If you took the data from my fable tlc and fable II, there would barely be an albion for me to rule in fable III, lol, just something similar to after the fall of the old kingdom, there must be consequences from my fable tlc game that would make a entirely different fable II if I could load the data. Agow95 21:54, August 1, 2010 (UTC) And in mine Jack would still be alive n have the sword of aeons along with the single most powerful being in albion. revolt against the heroes? try them all having already been wiped out and most of albion's populace either roasting over a fire or enslaved. and lucien, ha, he'd either not have exist in the first place, or, if for some reason i decided to humor him, id wait untill he had the full power of the spire then kill him n take the spire for my own and id use it to become my original demonic self. 'albion...is mine.'Kre 'Nunumee 22:19, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Can you actually talk? In this game it seems like they may introduce voices to your character, mainly because it seems if you where to do some sort of verbal propaganda you may need to talk, and the people of Albion probably wont want a mute leader. Riley.Konner 13:47, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't reckon you'll talk in this one, they've just added "Touch". I dont think so as they havent done it in any of the fables and in my opinion i kinda liked having a silent protagonist (or antagonist if you favor evil) influence people with expressions (or touch). It also feels like an iconic feature of the fable series to me. I think it basically highlights that your hero is the "strong silent type". They do this in loads of games, so I wouldn't expect any change. I bet Molyneux would be going on about it if the hero did finally have a voice. You know whats he's like. Dellcath 14:09, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Actually it has been confirmed that the hero of fable 3 will be the first hero to be able to actually talk in the series Where did you hear that? I'm not accusing you I really want to know. Dellcath 09:47, June 22, 2010 (UTC) hnnrhhh... http://uk.xbox360.ign.com/articles/109/1098635p1.html Last paragraph, first page, also search any of the E3 demos (preferably one of Aurora). They contain a little spoiler, but you can hear the hero talking to their combat trainer. Batjimi 10:16, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Lionhead Studios has confirmed that the Hero of Fable III will be the first hero in the fable series that will be able to talk Realease Date? when is it coming out? I heared fall time but then someone else said it was next july! According to IMDB it's october 31st in USA, and most sources say Autumn/late 2010 Batjimi 11:46, April 18, 2010 (UTC) i heard it was 11-26-10 Barr65 (Talk) It probably will be closer to the end of the year now, yeah Batjimi 08:28, May 27, 2010 (UTC) 26/10/2010 is the current release date. Since it is a British game it will be the October date for the UK, and the November date for the USA. However it will be out on sale late October early November, it will not be released in the USA first. :While that is the way it should be, Britain first for British game, PM announced them both (and they're in the article). It's 26th Oct for North America and 29th Oct for Europe. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:19, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Sharpe! Anybody else noticed a distinct similarity between the new hero and Richard Sharpe? personally, I love it! http://www.seanbeanonline.net/compendium/uniforms.html Batjimi 16:25, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh my ******* god its like theyre twins. That seems like a pretty big easter egg thanks for noticing. No problem, glad to be such a nerd as to notice =) Batjimi 16:25, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Health? In fable 3 Peter Molywhatshisname said that there would be no health meter. I understand that he just wants to make the game to seem more fluid but wouldnt it cause the game to be less challenging? I know that in fable 2 you cant die but at least there were consequences for "dying" like scarring. How will you be able to tell if your losing hit alot or whatnot? It's been confirmed that the screen would blur and a blurry red border would appear around the screen. This effect worsens as you approach death, ala Modern Warfare. Hope this helps. - Rheckameohs Thanks but i wonder if youll actually die in fable 3 or just get scarred like in fable 2. Why am i asking this question I know you wont be able to die :P Weapons Ok i have another question (I left like 5 messages lol) if all legendary weapons are going to be taken out of fable 3 and youll morph your own weapon why is there a legendary weapon being included in the limited addition. Dont get me wrong i think its a good idea that theyre including this into the game (im actually pre-ordering the limited addition now) but it seems pretty contradictive to what Peter Molywhatshisname said in one of the develompent videos. So if anyone has anything to say about it let em' ripp :As far as I know, noone has actually said that there were no legendary weapons, it was just assumed since regular weapons could morph that there would be no need for them. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:59, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :PS. You can sign your comments by typing ~~~~ at the end of them to avoid getting the 'Preceding unsigned comment' message. :The weapon may not be too special and is probably weak. : :Lmao Yes there will be a Legendary weapon, Wolfsbane it specializes in Killing wolves and Balverines. Kajalamorth 18:23, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Logan maybe your brother, or something more complex? After doing some research into this game and historical fact I have found only 3 ways that Logan could have achieved power. *1: He is your brother (possibly older) this would be the most likely and most common way a person can become king and be usurped (face it that is pretty much what your doing in this game). *2: He is a general that did a coup of your mother or father (this is usually how tyrannical dictators sometime achieve power). *3: He is the leader of another country that Albion controlled. If there is no royal blood left, or if the next heir is to young, then the closest living relative (who is sometimes in another country) comes to power, and the usually hold the crown even when the heir is old enough to become ruler. Riley.Konner 10:15, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Logan is your older brother. It says so in the Synopsis and on his own page. What he did to your parents though, who knows... --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:59, May 22, 2010 (UTC) fable 3 collectors edition is the collectors edition only available in america :I doubt it, although it may be called the Limited Edition in Europe. Lionhead is from England, after all, so they should release a European LCE. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:40, May 25, 2010 (UTC) : :Rumours are flying around saying that he killed the hero of bowerstone, your father which is why you try to overthrow him, but like Enodoc says, who knows...??? King Ratcliffe 22:11, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Editions I have been wondoring if there has been any confirmations of what versions of Fable III will be released and what they will contain. I hope the Limited Edition (will this also be referred to as the collector's edition) will contain some really cool apparell/weapons like fable 2's limited edition had. I shall be pre-ordering Fable III Limited Edition soon but I am needing confirmations of what it will contain. Still Can't Wait till Halloween ;) TheRedGoldfish 21:07, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :The confirmed versions have been, (as far as I know): *Fable III for Xbox 360 *Fable III for PC *Fable III Limited Collectors Edition for Xbox 360 :The contents of the LCE are listed here --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:40, May 25, 2010 (UTC) E3 2010 Fable III's set to appear in E3 2010, just thought you guys should know. Here's the link. The Yoshiman 97 17:31, June 10, 2010 (UTC) It was announced at the Microsoft press conference that Fable III will be released in the US October 26. (DesertLynx83 18:01, June 14, 2010 (UTC)) It had the best trailer I have ever seen for a game. EVER. Batjimi 18:11, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I agree, the Fable III trailer was fantastic, it makes me want to play the game now.Dellcath 09:56, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm annoyed that there doesn't appear to be an option to preorder fable 3 limited edition for Europe, I've checked amazon and they only have the USA version, anyone know how to preorder the uk ltc edition pixie 17:29, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Try GAME. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:38, July 6, 2010 (UTC) thanks for that, sorry for posting in the wrong thread :) 08:17, July 7, 2010 (UTC)pixie 08:17, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Customize Option I love fable the way it is (though i do question the prequel idea...i mean keep the fantasy of the past not future but dont give the same thing over and over) but id like it if they didnt "give" me my hero i know you can change clothes and hair color but how about my skin tone? Yes it does clash with the whole parent traits but in Fable 2 it should've been an option since it was 500 years after and not all hero's would look the same so hopefully in Fable 3 you have an option since there are new regions and cultures. We can keep the same general hero im just stating an option i think some people (including me) would like to see more of i mean most games ex: Morrowind: Oblivion there are so many things you can change its like a level its self and takes a while i do like fable better and im not wanting that much detail but just a little more at LEAST skin tone not all people are 1 color (and lionhead must DEFINITELY keep the ability to be girl or boy i now enjoy fable even more). ~Gotlex? :] 17:32, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah that's a good idea. Although I think it's too late for that to be in Fable III, they say they're nearly finished and are just tidying bugs and stuff. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:05, June 10, 2010 (UTC) oh well then...ok well if Fable 4 is hopefully as good that should be an option but so far ill cross my fingers on Fable 3 :] ~Got Lex? :] 00:20, June 12, 2010 (UTC) If you could customise skin tones and things like that, wouldn't it be much more difficult to do the morph system, I mean if you were black, your skin would change differently to a white character, like skin going White/White-blue if you were corrupt good, There would be more room for glitches Agow95 11:50, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Crazy Idea Maybe they could take the Fable franchise in a whole different direction. After the next Fable(number 4), they could have a modern turn. Assault rifles, shotguns, pistols(9mm. or they could make wacky guns of their own.) But still have swords(who doesnt love swords?)And the story could be like"It's been 100 or 200 years since the fall of Albion, all the heroes from the old tales are gone.The use of will has been outlawed. Anyone caught using it is executed...or worse... But one man(or woman) takes a stand, one man rebuilds the order of strength, skill and will." And at the E3 trailer it shows the character walking away from a government building...it blows up, the screen turns black... words show up saying Heroes Are Back, and those words are everywhere. p.s. The modern turn would add a lot more comedy. That is a crazy idea. I like it though. But they might already have a plan and all... Eh... Thats taking it a bit too far. I think they took it a little too far with fable 2 (Im not agianst the time period it just doesnt leave alot of breathing room for sequels) but there is a possibility if both fable 4 and 5 are both direct sequels -.- Yeah but they could have modern clothing or wacky RPGs or something. The way you have the leaping you could leap across buildings and things. :Judging by your last two posts, I'm guessing you've been playing Assassin's Creed recently .... :) --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 09:26, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :PS. Please remember to sign your messages on talk pages by typing ~~~~ at the end. -E : :Well I remember that a guard said "Will should be illegal" will something like that (I was massacring a town. But I highly doubt the machine guns will appear. I am sorry but the shooting in this game is not the best. But I think that the last Fable in the Albion we know is Fable III and I think their will be a change a New kingdom or of the likes of that. Kajalamorth 22:01, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Tell you what, they have Hal's Rifle in Fable 2, so I suspect that they'll put something AWESOME into Fable 3, 4, 5, etc. Oh yeah, customisable weapons, well I'm Happy now and can't wait 'till the release!!Chrisep747 17:33, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Fable should NEVER be made modern, it would ruin it, if it were modern having a sword or any melee weapon would not make sense Agow95 11:44, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Never bring a sword to a gun fight. unless that sword is made out of plasma, then just go nuts with it.Kre 'Nunumee 18:43, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Fable 3 E3 Interview With PM http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lw3dj9w7yh0&feature=channel[[User:Umishiru|Umishiru]] 01:24, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Reaver, Hammer and Garth Why would Garth and Hammer still be alive? Reaver destroyed Oakvale (again) for eternal life, right? So it makes sense that he's still alive, but Hammer and Garth, why would they still be alive? SamtheDeathclaw 19:20, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Well, Reaver's still alive, we know. Dunno about the other two. DesertLynx83 22:22, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Its only been 50 year since Fable 2 so I doubt he destroyed another town probably made another sacrifice but we don't know how many years he gained from the last sacrifice.Being 50 years Garth could be a very old person now like Theresa but younger.Also don't forget their three special Heroes representing one aspect of a hero powers and as such could give them longer life spans than others. However make no mistake, when you meet these heroes again except for Reaver they are going to be and look old unless being one of the three gives them slowed aging as well which I doubt.Besides Hammer would be probly in her what 80's, 90'?People in our world live that long.Umishiru 07:25, June 18, 2010 (UTC) : :Most likely Hammer won't be back, the way Garth says at the End of Fable 2 That they will meet again makes me think he could come back, maybe Will keeps him young. And we all know what Reaver did, but I can't see Hammer still being about. 90 is old even in these times, let alone in the Victorian Era.Dellcath 09:54, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :::But heroes seem to have powers beyond normal humans; magic, strength, reflexes, withstanding great falls, surviving pointblank gun shots while 8 years old, ect. they probably have the capability of living atleast a little longer than normals (such as living afew extra decades). and there were people who lived that long back then and people now a days who are healthier and more active than middle aged or even young people while they're in their 80's or 90's. Duels I hope they include the option to duel whoever your co-op partner is. An appropriate place would be the Crucible (assuming it returns) where you and the other person can walk into a certain area designed to have two Heroes fight each other with some kind of money or renown reward. Being able to do it nilly willy any place you wanted to may be more convenient, but it'd get pretty annoying if your partner decided to just attack you while youre doing a quest or something. Plus, if you couldn't fight each other until a certain point in the game, it'd help ensure that everyone you fought would be around the same skill and progression level. Thoughts anyone? Theran-Sage 18:51, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Nooo! This isn't meant to be an Multiplayer game... Why does everyone want this. The only games that have good multiplayer are usually 3rd and 1st Person Shooters. I bet you the multiplayer on the Assassin's is going to be horrible. If it does happen it should be completly seperate from the story... Kajalamorth 22:07, July 1, 2010 (UTC) : Theran-Sage: Have you been playing Red Dead Redemption recently? Duels were wide spread in the Victorian era (with guns or with swords). I think it would make a nice addition to the game. Cadus 13:10, July 6, 2010 (UTC) : I think itd be pretty epic to fight another hero capable of using all the same skills, powers, and weaponry as you.Kre 'Nunumee 18:53, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Page protection? Can we get some page protection on this page? Its annoying having to undo stupid edits.Alpha Lycos 23:43, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :If it continues, then yes I'll protect it. Only two recent instances of 'stupid edits' so far though, which I don't yet think is enough to warrant protection. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:44, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Guild Chambers Ok I have a couple of questions about the guild chambers. First of all if you can watch people's schedule on the interactive map, does that mean that time will not pause? Also ive seen videos of fable 3 that has a pause menu exactly like fable 2 so does that mean that the guild chambers are is not essentially an interactive pause menu? Can somone please explain this? I think the video you saw was to contrast how boring the lists are and how good the new GUI is. Not sure about the time period. and sign your posts please.Dellcath 19:00, June 30, 2010 (UTC) : The Sanctuary ( the official name of the guild chambers) are a couple of rooms which you will enter once you go to the menu. There will be among others a wardrobe, a War Room, to help plan attacks, and a trophy room. Minions You know those heavily armored creatures that are shown in the first dev. diary and appear to be in aurora? Well, somone zoomed it to show the artwork of them and the window is titled minions. Anyone think they have any relation to the fable tlc minions? If you've played fable tlc and watched the video, please tell me if they look similar or not Annoying NPCs When I'm playing Fable 2, when i leave a shop there are always people crowding up. It would be cool if they had some sort of 'gentle push' to get them out of your way.﻿ ﻿ When your king you won't need that just send them to the dungeon xP. I know what you mean I usually pull out my will powers to scare them away xP. I would like to push them away. Kajalamorth 18:27, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Something like that would be cool. I usually find getting out my weapon is enough to move them. 20:54, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Potion of Transmogrification reappearance? I am hoping for the Potion of Transmogrification to reappear but I hope for these things. 1. You can change the gender of a partner. 2. You can reuse it. 3. If you are a guy with full physique(If they have that) Make sure the girls look good with the muscles. *-_-. It would be funny if you could change someones gender will they are sleeping. LMFAO Also wouldn't it be nice to choose the gender of your dog also? Kajalamorth 01:07, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Hopes and something...... You know what i hope, i hope followers can atleast defend themselves it sucks to be on a date with your lover and bandits come out of nowhere and kill your defensless lover, friend, wife. i mean if it's lady grey it's ok but she cant fight. like come on! they should atleast be able to punch or kick or even a shove to the ground >:o my wish....No defensless NPCs, or atleast let Unique NPCs fight(aka Lady Grey type of followers)Epic TEEHEESNESS for the WIN and such of stuff like that :D 04:28, July 2, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks hehe I would give them a piggy-back and fight like that. If should give you more of a warning if an NPC is in danger, giving you a better chance to defend them. Or they could just run away, or hide behind you. Let's hope the AI in Fable 3 has more common sence.Dellcath 08:38, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Ya i agree altho for different reasons. i think that u shouldnt be able to kill civilians in one blow they should be able to defend themselves from the hero. like try and kick or punch (i know it wont do shit but it will add to the rpg) in real life u wouldnt curl up in a ball right in front of someone with a gun. ud probably try and fight or run-- AwesomeGordo 11:47, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Reading your guys comments made me think of something. what if, rather than defending themselves (lets face it, they would die anyway, just go over to bloodstone if you want proof) but what if touch allowed you to like hold them behind you and while you take up a defensive posture (which would require an improved counter ability similar to assassin's creed), or, when the battle gets to hectic, just grab them and run like hell!Kre 'Nunumee 19:00, August 1, 2010 (UTC) More Images (!?) I dont know if anyone knows this but there are several more screen shots of the game here. If you scroll down about half way you will find them. The 2nd and 3rd are the only two acctually out on the page but the 4th is already one this wikia. I believe this images are quite useful because they show us: *Picture 1: The Heroine using Will and her dog!! *Picture 2: A statue plinth (possibly used to display staues of the hero; who knows?). *Picture 3: An abandoned castle and great graphics. *Picture 4: A village and a kind of enemy the hero will face (perhaps Logan's men?). *Picture 5: A view of Aurora (possibly a castle because of all the platforms. *Picture 6: Another view of Aurora but from the opsoite angle. *Picture 7: What must be Bowerstone Industrial, the hero's dog and a heroine and her clothes. *Picture 8: A gun and a shadow creature possibly the new shadows or banshees from Fable II. *Picture 9: Bowerstone Castle in the background and that hog statue the was at the entrance to Bowerstone Market and in the centre of the re-developed Westcliff. *Picture 10: A town (maybe Brightwall). *Picture 11: An essembled group of individuals some of which could be new heros. (If I were to take a guess Id say that from left to right they are: Jasper,Reaver (although unlikely considering what he looked like in Fable II),a female heroine,Walter Beck,another (bald) female herione,The King of Mist Peak). If anyone agrees with me then please put these up (as I don't really know how to and also wouldn't know which licencing to put on them). =D Matta jr 09:36, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Well about picture eleven: I dont think that guy is reaver. He's shown in a recruitment poster and is seen shaking hands with walter. My guess i that he is just a high ranking officer (possibly genral) in Logan's army that you try to persuade to join you. Also good job on thinking that the last guy on the right is the king of mist peak, he seems to fit the characterAleksandr the Great 21:50, July 11, 2010 (UTC)